


偏差值

by trashcrusher020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 不知道那时候脑子里在干嘛的古早产物, 大概应该说是脑洞不是短打因为太短了, 大概是嘴炮日常, 是记录, 超迷你短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 雇佣兵pa 已交往前提 被洋妞的祖安发言蛊到+泄愤 的产物 idiots in love的小学生吵架
Relationships: 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Kudos: 7





	偏差值

“你！差点！打在你男朋友脸上！”宫侑也不管自己带了通讯器，直接冲着两公里开外的佐久早大吼，说完一个手刀敲晕了背后的偷袭。

“我瞄准了，你的问题，宫。”佐久早冲着迎着他的人开了一枪，子弹击在防弹服上，来人的信号灯亮起红灯，出局。“而且我这里都可以看到你的脸很脏。”

“操！那还不是因为要躲你啊！”那时宫顺势在地上滚了几圈，他像狐狸顺毛一样甩了甩头发，“格外麻烦啊，今天。”

“嗯，这次是Schweiden ADLERS，若利在的小队。”

“哈？若利？”宫侑咬咬牙，“那个牛岛？上次合作演习和你一起的？”

“嗯，远程射击很优秀，身体素质也很好，虽然由于体型在机动性方面处于劣势，但是近身搏击时可以凭借力量与技巧的辅助取胜。”佐久早望着远处的标记点，“我们要走快点了。”

“哈？优秀？我的射击明明也很好吧？臣臣都没有夸过我诶——”宫小跑着。

佐久早听着通讯器里微微的喘息声，从东区菱形型路线跑到北2区，加上早上的沙地搏击，BLACKJACKAL分为三个小组进行练习，木兔和日向,犬鸣和托马斯，明暗负责统计身体数据，耳边是清净了许多，不过宫侑一个人可以抵上两个，从开始到现在嘴就没停下来过，等会要去补给站，他的体能向来不好。佐久早开口，“你的偏差值太低了，和若利比起来的话。”

“若利——为什么他就可以被叫名字啊？！我明明是你男朋友好吧——”宫侑噘嘴，“而且谁说我偏差值低啦？？我明明就比你低那么一点点……”

“满分70你得29，侑，我比你高36，你要补的除了数学还有国语啊。”

“哈？国语？？上了黑鹫旗了不起啊？诶？”宫侑听了骂骂咧咧，突然，像是想到了什么停住了正准备迈开的脚，因为惯性踉跄了几步。佐久早看见远处的他捂住了通讯器，“诶——！你刚刚叫我什么！”

“我只是说某个姓宫名侑的人入队考试不及格被明暗拉着补了三天才爬上42——”

“41.5！小臣这个都记不清楚！！”

“明暗看你可怜帮你四舍五入你还不领情了是吧，ツム。”佐久早加快了脚步。

“喂——！！你还是不要这样叫我了！！！”宫侑发了疯似的往前跑。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不知道那时候在写什么 没有beta 也不想再改了oyz


End file.
